Soda's Yvette
by kawaii234
Summary: Umm... story is mainly about Soda and his new girlfriend and how they make it through there relationships together. Johnny and Dally are alive so dont get mad.
1. Chapter 1

When I woke up this morning the sun was blinding me through my window. It was finally summer. I had nothing better to do then hang out at the Dx and go swimming in the nearby pool. I hated the fact that that's all I had to do, but it wasn't really much of problem though.

"Ponyboy Curtis, could you please get out of bed? You're burning daylight!" Darry yelled.

I realized that Soda wasn't in the bed he must've had to go to work early. I wondered where Johnny could have been at this time in the day. Maybe he was at the Dx with everyone else. Two-bit told all of us to meet him at the Dx at five-o-clock today. He said something about a surprise. He seemed real excited though, so I guess it's important.

"Ponyboy!" Darry yelled.

"I'm up, I'm up!" I yelled back.

The house smelled like eggs. Burnt eggs. Darry was cooking in the kitchen when I walked in. I don't know why, but I've been eating Darry's eggs for so long, that I don't even care that there burnt I'll eat them anyway.

"I don't understand how you could sleep so long, Pony," Darry said.

I just laughed. I always slept long on weekends. It never occurred to me, but I didn't care. It was already three-o-clock. I slowly ate the eggs trying to stay awake. Darry wasn't working today since it was the weekend, so he was going to come and see what Two-bit's surprise was. As soon as I finished my Dally came running into the house with a lit weed in his mouth.

"Hey, there's a new tassel in town," Dally explained, "And guess what?"

We sat there staring at Dally confused waiting for an answer. He looked at us waiting for us to say something.

"Never mind you were supposed to guess. Anyway, even though she can completely pass for socs, you can tell she has greaser running trough her blood."

A greaser girl? Was Dally pulling out leg? I've never seen a girl who could be a socs not be a socs. I laughed at the thought.

"Yeah right, Dally. If a girl could be a socs she would be a socs," Darry snickered.

Darry was thinking the same thing. That just ain't possible. Dally flicked the cigarette bud in the trash can.

"No, seriously. I saw her take on about four guys at once. Let me tell you she was mighty fine while doing it, too."

I shrugged getting up and walking towards the door while Dally went on and on about this new girl. I walked past the movie theatre and just kept walking. I didn't know where I was going I just decided to keep walking. I walked around for and hour until I decided to go see a movie. It was just a beach movie which had no real point to it. I wonder what Two-bit wanted to show us. He rarely had anything important to show anybody. I lost track of time, I didn't realize the movie was this long. I turned to the women beside me and asked her what time it was. It was already 5:10. I bolted out the door running into a bunch of people.

I got there as fast as I could. Since I was in track it didn't take that long to get there. I ran straight into Steve.

"Watch it," he growled.

"I'm sorry, man," I apologized.

Johnny was sitting on the trunk of a car while Steve worked on it. I didn't see Two-bit yet, so I guessed it was okay. Two-bit came running almost jumping out of his skin.

"Hey! Come on everybody got big news! Where are Darry and Soda and Dally?"

"Calm down we're right here," Dally said.

I couldn't help but wonder what Two-bit was so surprised about. It was eating at my skin. I would explode if Two-bit didn't start talking.

"Okay," Two-bit started, "I want you to meet somebody. It's a girl and she's a greaser!"

Dally lit a cigarette. He looked like he didn't even care. To tell you the truth I didn't really care either. We've all seen girls who where greasers before. They weren't much to look at.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa!" Steve exclaimed.

He was looking at this blue mustang with socs in it, but what the blue mustang stopped for is what he was really looking at. A girl, with long black hair with bright green eyes. She wore a flannel shirt that was tied just below her chest. She also wore a skirt that was rolled and cut to show off her legs. Usually I don't like green eyes, but in her case I'll make an exception. The socs walked up on her whistling at her like she was a dog. She seemed to be getting annoyed. She spat at one of there faces and that got him real mad. He jumped o her holding her wrist against the wall. She kneed him between the legs and punched him in the face. As soon as they scooped him off the ground they got back in the car and drove away. She glared in our directions and it sent chills up and down my spine.

"Hey Ponyboy go mess with her," Two-bit whispered.

"Heck no do you think I want to get killed?" I answered.

"Don't worry, your fine she won't hurt you."

I ran across the street and stopped in front of her. She looked pissed and that scared me.

"Hey, girl, ya wanna hang out? If you say no there will be consequences." I tried to play it cool.

She looked me up and down then did something I didn't expect, plus it almost made me faint. She smiled. Her teeth were straight and looked like pearls.

"Now, you couldn't hurt a fly, can you?" she said. My ears went red I think my face was red to. "Do you know Two-bit?"

I shook my head

"Can you point me in the direction him then, sugar?"

She tickled me under my chin. My face was really red now. I pointed at the Dx.

"Are you Two-bit's friend?" she asked.

I shook my head. Now she smiled really big.

"Well come on!"

She grabbed my hand and ran towards the Dx. My heart was pounding out of my chest and I couldn't hear because it was beating so loud.

"Two-bit!" she screamed.

She let go of my hand and through her arms around Two-bit.

"Cuz!" he yelled back.

We all stood there dumb founded. Two-bit had relatives? It was a bit awkward seeing her gawk all over Two-bit like a lost puppy.

"Yvette, you've grown haven't you?" Two-bit asked. He seemed excited, too, "Yvette you need to meet the guys, this is Dally, Darry, Ponyboy, and Sodapop."

Her eyes widened at the name Ponyboy and Sodapop.

"Wait!" she almost screamed, "Where's Johnny?"

Johnny jumped off the hood of the car and slowly crept between Dally and Soda. Obviously she had known Johnny because she was real excited when she saw him.

"Okay, okay let me guess," she pointed at all of us trying to guess our names with our faces, "You're Darry?"

She was right. She shook his hand and kept guessing to.

"You're Darry?"

Right again. Dally was a bit too stunned to say anything. She kept guessing.

"Ummmm… Ponyboy that's difficult. The awkward named ones are the cutest, right?" I blushed again, "Ponyboy has to be the small cute one with grayish green eyes."

My face maybe permanently red if she kept talking. I couldn't help but smile.

"You're cuter when you smile."

My whole body is completely red right down to my toes.

"Gosh, Pony you look like lobster," Dally said.

"That must mean you're Sodapop, I'm Yvette."

She stuck out her hand and Soda shook it. He actually shook it longer then anyone of us. Soda stood there with his mouth opened stunned, but that quickly changed into a smile.

"What is a doll like you doing in a place like this?" Soda asked.

She hesitated for a whiled, then answered.

"I was about to ask you the same question," she smirked.

They stood there smiling at each other for a while keeping there eyes on each other.

"So, you a socs?" Dally asked.

"Heck no, I'm definitely a greaser," She answered.

That's when the cigarette fell out of Dally's mouth and every one stood there stunned. Except Soda, he was still gazing into Yvette's big green eyes.


	2. Soda's Yvette

In the last past hour I figured out knew thing: There was a Beautiful girl who is known for being a greaser that could be a socs, she working at the Dx, and I might be in love with her. I decided to spend the whole day at the Dx today, knowing she would be there. I stayed there with Johnny and sat on the hood of cars while Steve worked on it. I often found myself staring at her like a stocker. Once she caught me staring at her and it was really embarrassing, but she just smiled. I caught Soda Staring at her to when she was taking soda bottles into the storage room

"Hey, Johnny," I asked, "Do you think I have a shot with her?"

Johnny looked at me studying my expression before he answered. Then he laughed. He laughed pretty loud and that scared me.

"You like Yvette?"

"Maybe what's wrong with that?"

"Yvette, you like **her**! Let me tell you this Ponyboy, Yvette is a new kind of girl. She doesn't like guys like you think. She has to analyze them first. She might even fall for Soda or Darry, but she would probably kill Dally if he ever stepped out of line around her. Maybe she would go for you, but I'm betting mainly on Soda because he closer to her age."

"She's closer to Soda's age? She looks a good 15. And how come you know her so well?"

"I met her before, I though she was cute, too. Actually she loves to give me hugs, I don't know why, it's actually really weird."

I looked over at her again and Soda stopped her to talk. She seemed scared or nervous, but she quickly turned and walked off in a different direction leaving Soda standing there dumb founded. I quickly jumped of the hood of the car hitting Steve in the head. I forgot he was under there.

"Ponyboy!" he yelled.

I ran hoping he wouldn't come after me. I walked up to Soda hoping he would tell me what just happened between Soda and Yvette.

"Man, I feel like I was just rejected," Soda said.

"What happened?" I asked.

"I don't know, I just said hi and asked her a question then she started stuttering and getting all nervous. Then she just ran away."

"What did you ask her?"

"I asked her what she was doing after work that was pretty much it."

Soda likes Yvette, too? That worried, I remembered what Johnny said about her maybe falling for Sodapop.

"She's new here and you can't go after people you jus met, Soda."

I lied to him. She probably liked Soda if she didn't she would've acted like that. She came back up the isles and when she saw Soda her smile faded and her cheeks went red. She managed a small smile toward Soda. Soda was blushing too. He had a small smile on his face. He was looking down a playing with his dumb. They didn't say anything for a while they just stood there.

"Soda?" she asked.

Soda's head popped up fast and he answered.

"Yes,"

"I was planning on hanging out with Two-bit tonight, but if you're not busy tomorrow I love to hang out with you."

Soda stood there stunned with a huge smile in his face. I looked back and forth between the two of them. I nudged Soda. He still didn't move.

"I'll take that as a yes, Sodapop," she smiled and ran off.

"Soda?" I asked.

He still stood there with that grin on his face. I decided to leave him. He'd snap out of it sooner or later. As soon as I walked out of the store and he yelled. It was a happy yell I hope. Then tell me why I wasn't so happy. I sat back on the truck next to Johnny. I forgot Steve was still under the car.

"Dammit, Ponyboy!"

Steve through a big screw at my head, and I fell off the car.

"You okay, Ponyboy?" Johnny asked.

"Yeah I'm fine," I lied.

I felt like someone hit be in the head with a screw, but only it feels like my heart was attacked. Yvette walked out of the Dx and ran towards me and Johnny.

"Johnny!" Johnny looked like he wanted to run. She practically tackled Johnny. She squeezed him as hard as she could, "Oh my Gosh Johnny I missed you so much! You still are as cute as ever!"

She kissed him on the cheek. He was red all over.

"Bye Ponyboy," She hugged me, too.

I was all ready red from her touching me, if she kisses me that would send my head flying. But she did kiss me on the cheek.

"How are you getting home?" Steve asked.

"Umm… Two-bit said something about Dally coming and picking me up," She answered.

Then we heard a honk and Dally pulled up in some body's truck.

"Yvette, hurry up!" Dally yelled.

She waved at up and ran off into Dally's car. I wonder if Dally would control himself.

"I hope Dally doesn't try anything," Johnny said.

"Why?"

"Because is if he does anything she would kill him."

"Yeah right, she's too sweet."

We waited for something to happen. Dally was rubbing his hand up and down her leg,

"No, Yvette is trained in the art of…"

Before Johnny finished his sentence Yvette hit Dally. I don't know how but her leg hit him right in the face. She got out of the car and stormed off in Two-bit's direction. I ran after her.

"Yvette?" I asked.

She turned around and she had a terrible scowl on her face. Her green eyes blazed with hatred. But that scowl quickly turned into a smile.

"Hey, Ponyboy! Do you know where Two-bit is?" She asked.

"He's probably at Dairy Queen," I answered.

"Good I'm starving; you wanna join me for lunch?"

I quickly shook my head. She grabbed my hand and we headed towards Dairy Queen.

I stared at her the whole way there. Her hair was pulled in to two pony tails and they where braided. Her hair bounced and it was so silky.

"You're hair…" I accidentally said.

"What about?" she asked.

"It's…tuff."

She smiled.

"Yours is pretty tuff, too."

I blushed again. I don't think I've ever blushed so much in a matter of two days. As soon as she saw Two-bit she let go of my hand and ran towards him.

"You're treating me to lunch, right?" she asked him.

"When do I not," Two-bit answered.

Yvette obviously loves Two-bit. They didn't look alike at all.

"Hey, Ponyboy come on!" Yvette called me over.

"You invited Ponyboy?" Two-bit asked.

"Got a problem with that, Cuz?"

I didn't realize it, but Two-bit and Yvette were cousins. They look like they were really close. Yvette called me over again and I hurried to get there with them.

"Where's Dally?" Two-bit asked.

"Yvette kind of almost killed him," I answered.

"You are so violent, Yvette."

"It wasn't intentional he was upsetting me," Yvette said.

"I suggest you watch it with that kung-fu stuff," Two-bit said.

Kung-fu. That really scared me. I guess I should know now not to mess with her. But still behind that sweet innocent face could be a really scary killer.


	3. Chapter 3

After we ate, I had to leave. Darry wanted me home by four. I hope I don't run into Soda, though I don't think I can actually talk to him after what just happened. I know Yvette isn't mine or anything, but I think I have feelings for her. Her really long bouncy black hair, beautiful golden sunset green eyes, and a light tan with perfect teeth. I wonder what the guy would think. I better keep my feelings to myself. I grabbed my hair and pulled my hair trying to get her outta my mind.

"Oh come on!" I yelled.

I slowly walked towards my house feeling miserable. I think I'm falling over Yvette a little bit too much. Because I think I see her standing outside on the swing with Darry.

"D-D-Darry, I think I'm sick. I keep seeing Yvette everywhere. She's like a fly that keeps following the smell of food." I accidentally said.

"Um…Ponyboy…" Darry tried to say.

"No seriously, I think she's some type of virus that infects the mind." I lit a cigarette and started smoking.

"I truly hope that's a way of complementing people around here."

I dropped the cigarette out of my mouth. That was really Yvette? I slapped my face, hard. I felt embarrassed. My ears turned red on spot. Yvette looked a little mad, but she tried covering it up with a small smile.

"I'm sorry, I just…"

"It's okay I was just leaving."

She got up and ran off. I caught a whiff of her hair. It smelled amazing.

"Really… I'm…" she was already gone.

I hit the wall

"Shit…" I sighed.

"I think you upset her," Darry smiled.

I rolled my eyes at the thought. I really like Yvette and to upset her makes me feel like crap. I picked up the weed off the floor and put it in my mouth.

"Do you like her Pony?"

I shook my head blowing out smoke. Darry let it go.

"She's cute, I'll give her that."

"What do you like her like Soda does?"

"Ponyboy, do you know that would be…um…a crime? She's way too young. Plus I think Soda might knock her off her feet."

"Why does everybody always think she will fall for Soda?"

I ran inside slamming the door behind me. I ran to my room and jumped on the bed.

"Ow!"

I landed on Soda. He was sleeping before I woke him up. We kinda stared at each other. My eyes stung.

"So where are you taking Yvette?" I asked.

"Okay that's random, but I don't know maybe to a drive in or something," He answered.

She should be taken to something better then that she was too special for a drive through.

"How about you take her to that dance thing that's happening at the church?"

"Yeah that sounds cool, and Ponyboy?"

"Yes?"

"Please get off of me.

"Oh, sorry"

I slid off of Soda. I felt happy for Soda, but I also felt like I wanted to take Yvette out tomorrow.

"So, do you like Yvette?" I asked.

"Yeah, I freeze up every time I'm around her. Do you think she could fall for me?"

I wanted to tell him heck no! She's mine! I want her!

"Maybe I don't know, I don't know how girls think."

"I wonder what her… lips feel like against someone else's." Soda smiled like he was thinking it would be his lips against hers.

"I don't need to know that." I laughed wondering that too.

"Did you know that the gang was coming over later tonight?"

"Really? Is Two-bit coming?"

If Two-bit came I know Yvette was coming because she said she was hanging out with him tonight.

"Don't know, maybe."

Me and Soda sat there on the bed just thinking. I met we were both thinking about the same thing. Or the same person.

After a few hour people started coming. Everybody was here accept Two-bit and Yvette. Even Dally showed up. I hoped I saw Yvette. I wanted to apologize to her for calling her a virus. Then Two-bit walked in with a big smile on his face. He seemed partly sober. I think that the resemblance of Two-bit and Yvette. There smiles. But I think it looked better on Yvette. I quickly ran up to Yvette. She looked down when she saw me.

"Yvette! I'm really sorry!" I apologized.

"It's okay Ponyboy; really I'm over being called a virus and a…fly," Yvette said, "Is Soda here? I mean of coarse he's here he lives here what I meant to say was, where is he?"

I pointed at the couch miserably. Of coarse she like Soda, he looks like a movie star. She hesitated a bit. She was playing with her fingers. Then she walked over there smiling like Two-bit. I could here the whole conversation.

"Sodapop!" she practically yelled.

"Hi!" He practically yelled back.

"I'm so happy to see you again," she was blushing.

"Yeah same here. Um…we are going out tomorrow right? Because if we do we can go to this dance thing that Ponyboy suggested. But if you don't want to we can she a movie or we could just go to the lot and hang out or we could…"

She stopped him and slid her hand against his cheek.

"Dancing sounds nice." She smiled.

Then Soda said something that could have embarrassed anyone.

"What does…?"

"What does what?"

"Your lips feel like against somebody's?"

"Huh?"

Soda blushed fiercely, and looked down.

"Soda…"

"Yeah?"

Soda was still looking at his hands. No one else was paying attention to Soda and Yvette. So no one saw what they did. Yvette held Soda's chin between her fingers. Soda inched towards Yvette and Yvette pressed her lips against Soda's. Soda slid his hand under her jaw. They sat there for what seemed like an hour sharing a kiss.

"That's what it feels like," she bit her bottom lip.

Soda smiled and kissed her again, but for a shorter time. I don't think I ever herd my heart shadder.


End file.
